nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Options
Options are customizable settings the player can change within Nitrome games. Many games have similar options that can be changed, such as having sound or no sound and pausing the game. Option menu types Previously, each Nitrome game had its own unique set of options and how to access them. Starting around the time of the release of Frost Bite, however, every game was given a more standardized set of options. Games with unique options options menu]]In Nitrome's first game, Hot Air, the options for the game could only be accessed through an options menu located on the main menu. To get to the options page, the player would have to go to the main menu, and click on the second link down that reads "Options". On the options menu the player is presented with three more buttons: Sound FX, Music, and Reset Game. Clicking on "Sound FX" (turned on by default) will turn off all game sounds but he music. Clicking on "Music" (also on by default) will turn off the game music. Clicking on "Reset game" will reset the game from the very beginning, erasing any progress made. (A warning is provided, stating "(this will reset all of the levels and scores)"). Options accessed both on main menu and in-game Nitrome's second game, Sandman, introduced a very different look the options. While on the main menu, the player could adjust two options via buttons at the top of the screen. One button was labeled "Music", and had a picture of a gramophone, which on clicking would turn the game music on and off. The second was Quality, sporting a picture of an eye, which would read either "High Quality" or "Low Quality" depending one which was chosen. Once clicking on any of the main menu's links, the Quality button would be replaced with a button containing a picture of a green house that read "Menu". In-game, there are three buttons instead of two: Music, Pause, and Finish. The "Pause" button has a red X on it, and will bring up the pause menu when clicked. The "Finish" button is contains a checkered finish flag, but is transparent and un-clickable for most of the level. Only once the player gets the target amount of Sleepwalkers to the portal will the button become solid, allowing the player to click it and end the level at any time. Sandman menu hq.gif|The high quality menu Sandman menu lq.gif|The low quality menu Games with this type Two-button in-game options By the time of the release of Nitrome's third game, Chick Flick, the option buttons were almost to what would become the standard options. On the main menu the only option was the button to turn the sound on and off, represented by an image of a speaker. Sound waves would come out of the speaker when turned on. In game, a pause button, represented by a pause symbol, would appear next to the audio button. Games with this type Gift Wrapped options Scribble options Standard options Upon the release of Frost Bite, Nitrome had come up with a set of standard options that they would continue to use for a long time. These options are to enable sound effects, enable music, and pause the game. Games with this type Category:Lists